the one who steal my heart
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing ;GinHiji meski berapa banyak orang yang ingin merebut hatinya tapi hanya ada satu orang yang telah mencuri hatinya


musim panas bararti adalah pantai. Orang-orang menghabiskan waktunya bermain di pantai saat ini begitu juga dengan trio Yorozoya dan kenalan-kenalannya yang lain

mata Gin dan Shinpachi jelalatan mengamati sepanjang pantai di mana gadis-gadis berbikini lalu lalang. Shinpachi berkali-kali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan menunjukkan wajah mesum khas otaku sedangkan Gin masih melihat gadis-gadis tersebut dengan mata ikan mati namun di dalam hatinya ia senang dengan pemandangan indah tersebut

"kalian...hentikan melihat para gadis seperti itu, menjijikkan" Kagura menendang nmereka berdua sampai nyungsur ke tanah "kenapa semua laki-laki seperti ?" omelnya sambil memberi tatapan sinis

"Gin,Gin-san...bagaimana menurutmu baju renang baruku ?" tanya wanita berambut ungu dengan gaya malu-mala dan nada manja "aku khusus membelinya untuk hari ini" wanita yang akrab dipanggil Sa-chan untuk mulai berputar-putar menunjukkan bikini warna ungu muda, rambut panjangnya itu diikat ekor kuda hari ini membuat kesan segar dan manis. (meski saat ini Gin tidak sedang melihatnya)

"Shin-chan...kau tidak berenang ?" datang lagi seorang wanita yang dikenal sebagai kakak salah satu anggota Yorozuya yang otaku idol "dan Kagura-chan berhentilah menginjak-injak Gin-san seperti itu" tegur Tae dengan lembut. Sebenarnya wanita yang saat ini memakai bikini warna putih polos yang terkesan elegan dengan hiasan bunga kuning sebagai motif itu berkarakter lembut namun saat ada seseorang yang mengganggunya ia akan menjadi beringas

"itu karena dia cabul anego~..." muncul lagi wanita pirang dengan bekas luka yang menggores wajah cantiknya membalas teguran Tae yang seharusnya ditunjukkan untuk Kagura juga masih sempat ia menirukan cara berbicara gadis muda tersebut"benar bukan Gin-san ?" wanita yang akrab di pangil Tsuki itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil menghela nafas. Hari ini juga ia tampak sempurna kaki panjang nan langsingnya itu terlihat jelas hari ini badan montoknya juga ditutupi bikini warna hitam dengan model punggung terbuka 'dan Kagura...kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajumu ?"

"tidak perlu, aku tidak tahan panas" jawab gadis yang masih memakai baju China sehari-harinya dan masih mengengam erat payung ungunya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari

"mau bagaimana lagi, itulah sifat lelaki yakan Gin-san ?" seorang pria separuh baya berkacata hitam berjongkok di sebelah Gin yang masih kepalanya diinjak sampai terbenam ke pasir

"humph...dia hanya tidak mengerti apa itu moral" timpal gadis kecil di belakang Tae, gadis manis itu adalah Kyuubei yang biasanya tomboi tapi sekarang ia memakai baju renang terusan berwarna biru tua dengan rambut diikat dua

Kagura memindahkan kakinya ke tempat yang lain sambil mendengus kesal yang pasti bukan salah satu anggota tubuh Gin lagi

"uhuk-uhuk" Gin terbatuk-batuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang terkena pasir "seperti biasa kalian kasar sekali huh..." omelnya mulai bangkit berdiri lalu menemuk celana pendek putihnya untuk menghilangkan pasir "ditempat pertama kenapa kalian tiba-tiba mengajakku ke pantai ?" dia senang sih bisa melihat gadis-gadis berbikini tapi tahun ini juga musim panas sangat panas ia masih lebih memilih makan es sambil membaca JUMP dan berbaring diatas sofa dirumah

Wajah Sa-chan dan Tsuki mulai bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaannya, melihat raut tersebut membuat Gin menghela nafas karena merasa bersalah menayakannya. Ia tahu kedua perempuan itu menyukainya dan mungkin saat mereka berdua diajak, dengan seenaknya mereka mengucapkan namanya, memasukkan dirinya sebagai daftar tamu.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak cantik atau tidak menarik. Mereka begitu manis saat memakai bikini-bikini tersebut tapi hatinya telah dicuri seseorang jauh sebelum ie bertemu dengan kedua wanita tersebut dan dia adalah...

" **HIJIKATA-SAN!"**

Baru saja nama itu terpikir olehnya, eh malah ditengah laut nama itu sedang di teriakan oleh inspektur culun yang sedang naik perahu karet kuning bersama si pangeran sadis di tengah laut

" **OKITA-SAN...KENAPA KAU MENDORONG HIJIKATA-SAN TIBA-TIBA?"**

"tiba-tiba saja ia membuatku kesal..." balas remaja itu dengan malas-malasan "tenang saja ia pandai berenang" ia kembali bersandar ke pinggir perahu dan kembali membaca komik mengabaikkan Yamazaki yang sedang panik mencari sosok atasannya yang jatuh ke tengah laut dengan posisi kepala duluan tadi. Ia takut kalau saking terkejutnya Hijikata akan menelan atau menghirup air secara tak sengaja

Banyak orang berkumunan karena kehebohan yang dibuat Zaki ,tentu saja Gin juga tidak akan ketinggalan. Ia menerobos orang-orang dan berusaha berada di barisan paling depan menanti sosok Hijikata keluar dari air

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam muncul di permukaan, setengah sempoyongan ia berjalan ke tepi. Nafasnya terengah sambil menatap matahari terik ia menaikkan poninya yang basah ke atas

Ia basah kuyup, air laut membuatnya semakin bersinar dan terlihat seksi . semua perempuan maupun laki-laki tidak melepas pandangan mereka dari pemuda bernama Hijikata itu. Sebagian iri sebagian mengagumi tubuh kekarnya yang seksi terutama para gadis.

Tidak hanya para gadis ataupun para gay saja yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hijikata. Gin pun bahkan kesulitan saat menelan ludahnya sendiri karena saking terpesonanya

" **OI SOUGO !"** teriak Hijikata membuyarkan lumanan setiap orang yang memandanginya "AWAS KAU !" tunjuknya setengah melompat "KITA KESINI BUKAN UNTUK MAIN-MAIN !"

"H...Hijikata-san ?" orang pertama yang berani menyapa Hijikata yang masih dongkol adalah Shinpachi "apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

"kalian ?" ia menoleh,juga memperhatikan orang-orang di belakang Shinpachi "wanita itu juga berada di sini huh" gumamnya hampir tak bersuara saat melihat Tae "apa kalian tidak melihat Kondo-san ?"

.

.

.

"OTAE-SAN~" pria berbadan besar dan kear tiba-tiba meloncat ke atah Tae sambil memajukkan bibirmya dengan muka menjijikkan tentu dia langsung di gampar sama Tae yang mulai masuk ke mode beringas

"mereka mulai lagi" meski sudah melihatnya beberapa kali Tsuki masih tidak mengerti _permainan_ yang sedang dimainkan Kondo dan Tae saat ini. Yang lebih mengherankan wanita satu ini kenapa si gorila itu tetap bersi kukuh mengejar Tae yang jelas-jelas menolaknya

"...hmm...Hijikata-san " panggil Shinpachi "tadi kau bilang kalian kesini bukan untuk berlibur lalu untuk apa ?"

"aah...itu" bukan Hijikata yang membuka mulut malah melainkan Sougo "itu karena Kondo-san—brpm.." sebelum nyerocos gak karuan Hijikata menutup mulut besar tersebut

"jangan bicara dulu" Hijikata memelototi bawahannya dengan garang, Yamazaki yang disebelahnya saja sudah merinding tapi tatapan tajam itu tidak mempan pada bocah bandel tersebut "jangan pikirkan Shimura..." ia menoleh ke Shinpachi sambil tersenyum kaku "kami akan segera menyeret Kondo-san menjauh dari kakakmu"

"hei, Oogushi-kun!" seru Gin berlarian menghampiri mereka

Hijikata menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum senang entah karena apa, Shinpachi dan Kagura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat senyuman bersinar Gin

Sedangkan Sougo dan Yamazaki menghela nafas panjang saat Hijikata mengedipkan matanya dan memunculkan background penuh tanda tanya

 _Dasar gampang di baca...(Shinpachi dan Kagura)_

 _Orang yang tak punya kesadaran huh...(Sougo dan Yamazaki )_

Kira-kira itulah isi hati mereka.

"...ada apa Yorozuya ?" tanya Hijikata tak mengubah wajah penasarannya "kenapa kau berlarian ?"

"..." Gin terdiam hanya memandangi Hijikata dengan tatapan khusus yang lembut. Siapapun juga akan mengerti maksud tatapan tersebut. Tentu hal tersebut membuat Tsuki menghela nafas kekecewaan dan Sa-chan yang merengut kesal

Tatapan yang begitu intim seolah orang-orang tak sedang memperhatikan mereka Gin benar-benar menatap Hijikata dengan khusus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Wakil komandan yang tak punya kesadaran diri tersebut mulai mengerti apa maksud tatapan tersebut. Spontan wajahnya memanas dan memerah, melihat sekelilingnya memperhatikan meraka rona merahnya malah sampai ke daun telinga "berhenti mentapku" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menutupi sepasang bola mata merah itu dengan telapak tangannya

 _jika dia tidak menutup mataku mungkin aku tidak akan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya_

 _kepalaku tidak akan pernah berhenti memikirkannya_

Hijikata belum melepas tangannya tapi telinga Gin bisa merasakan sentuhan yang sangat lembut beserta hembusan nafas hangat Hijikata

Wajahnya juga mulai menghangat merasakan bibir yang super lembut tersebut menyentuh daun telinganya "sampai jumpa " bisik Hijikata sangat menggoda imannya lalu mencium kilat pipinya

Berlahan tangan yang menempel diwajahnya itu terlepas, ia bisa melihat Hijikata yang tersenyum ramah

 _Haaah_

 _Karena ia telah mencuri hatiku..._


End file.
